Nuisance
by corefourlove
Summary: Steve is jealous of Kono's dog. Established relationship.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you recognize._

_A/N: This story works as a companion to 'Denial', but the aforementioned isn't required reading by any means._

_Tiana-P, this is for you, per your request. Hope it lives up to your expectations!_

* * *

Kono and Steve practically broke open the front door to her house as they dueled with each other's tongues. As he pinned her against the living room wall and began ripping her clothes off along with his, her dog came out from her bedroom and began letting out a low growl.

Steve pulled back from Kono's lips, groaning and rolling his eyes and head back. "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

He eyed the dog furiously and began shooing her away. The dog wouldn't oblige and began barking instead. Before he could speak again to the dog, Kono grabbed his face with her hands. "Don't worry about her, just fuck me," she demanded with a sly smile.

Grinning at her words, he possessed her mouth again as he picked her up and ran them to her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him and leaving the dog on the other side of it.

…

Steve awoke to a wetness on his hand that was dangling over the edge of the bed. The dog, who was now barking, had pushed the bedroom door open and was licking him for attention.

Sleeping naked on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow, he grumbled into it before wiping his soaked hand on the bedsheets and lifting his head to look at the alarm clock with one eye open, which read 9:14 a.m. After the night he had with his girlfriend (which, mind you, was absolutely mind-blowing as always), all he wanted to do was to sleep in. Her dog, however, wasn't allowing him to do so.

Grumbling again, he dropped his head back to his pillow. "Go away," he mumbled as he threw an extra pillow at her, startling her.

"You don't have to be so mean to her," laughed Kono as she continued to close her eyes.

He continued to talk into his pillow. "I still don't understand why you couldn't just leave her with Danny."

She opened her eyes and rolled them as she turned her head toward him. "I thought she wasn't allowed inside your house," she huffed. "It's bad enough that you have Danny crashing there. I don't want to hear about her causing more of a mess for you."

"Here's an idea," he began as he turned his body to look at her. "Why don't we let Danny crash here next time? He can babysit her and we can have my house to ourselves." Before he could pull her into his arms, however, she climbed out of bed and threw a robe around her naked body.

He propped his body with his elbow while his eyes grew in confusion. "Where are you going?" he complained.

"I'm going to go feed her."

He grunted in response. "We're in a middle of a conversation. Why can't you feed her when we're done talking?"

She just ignored him as she made her way toward the bedroom door. "Come on, girl. I know you're hungry," she commanded as the dog followed her out.

His body remained in the same position while his eyes followed her out of the room, his mouth hanging open from shock. Moments later, he heard her baby-talking the dog in the kitchen.

Grunting again in annoyance, he closed his eyes back shut as he fell back down on the bed.

…

When Kono walked back into the bedroom, she saw Steve sitting up on her bed, looking at her with an exasperated expression.

"What?" she asked, beginning to feel annoyed.

"I can't believe you left in the middle of having a conversation with me."

She crossed her arms and scrunched her face up to show her disbelief. "Why do you hate my dog so much?"

Her question caught him by surprise. "I don't hate your dog," he said calmly, trying to hide the lie in his voice.

"Yes, you do," she declared as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You _always_ complain about her."

"That's because she's annoying, and you pay more attention to her than to me."

"She's _not_ annoying! And what are you _talking_ about? I pay _a lot_ of attention to you!" Her eyes then narrowed while a smile spread on her lips. "Oh, my God. You're _jealous!_"

"Yes, I'm jealous," he admitted almost immediately with an annoyed tone. "Happy now?"

"I cannot believe you right now," she laughed. "You're actually jealous of a _dog!_"

He flailed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Okay, _please _stop," he said impatiently. "You're making me feel even more pathetic than I already do."

She shook her head and smirked. "God, you're insufferable."

As she crawled on the bed to him and straddled his body with hers, he cupped her bottom and drew her closer, sighing heavily before looking into her eyes.

"Either you deal with her or you sleep _alone,_ in your _own_ house," she argued as she kissed him hard and long, pushing her tongue between his lips to explore inside his mouth. She bit his lower lip lightly before speaking again. "Are we understanding each other, Commander?"

"Yes, ma'am," he moaned, breathless.

"Good," she said seductively as she untied her robe and tossed it to the floor.

He looked toward the door for any signs of the dog; he didn't want her interrupting them. Noticing that he was distracted, Kono grabbed his face and leaned back into him, stopping her lips just an inch apart from his. "She's out on the lanai," she whispered, licking and teasing his lips with hers. "Come on, baby, just pretend we're alone. You know you want me."

"I can't fucking resist you," he growled as he captured her lips and tongue once again, gripping her nape to deepen the messy kiss.

He then heard the dog scratching the lanai glass door frantically, wanting to get back inside the house. He pulled apart from her lips and rested his forehead against her own. He let out a deep sigh before pulling his head back to look at her.

"I'm going to kill your dog."


End file.
